Vexed
by apricot2516
Summary: With all of her friends gone, Tea is forced to trust the spirit who has taken over Ryou, plotted against Yugi, and yet saved her from the Shadow Realm. With his help, can she recover and avenge their deaths? Vex/Hostshipping, some sensual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Yugi-oh fanfic! Please no flames. I know Tea is supposed to have an accent mark, but I'm on a Macbook and I don't know how to insert special characters. Still learning things! )**

**If you hate this pairing, don't read my story. **

**Vexshipping/ Hostshipping is love!!**

**Also, note that this story will not be epic, probably 10 chapters, 15 at most. Therefore, not all little details will be explained. Just take the mystery as a part of Bakura's character.**

--

It was over.

Yugi lost the Shadow duel. His soul, along with those of all his friends watching were doomed to the Shadow Realm. The dark and evil Marik laughed sinisterly as the darkness enveloped the defeated duelist. Bakura had been watching the duel, siding with no one. He clinched his fists, angry yet satisfied.

'Could this really be happening?'

Tea Gardner was in shock, astounded at the loss of her beloved childhood friend. Without his Yami, he was not the invincible duelist he once was. He had defeated foes such as Kaiba and Pegasus, but this was a different breed of villian. She knew Yugi might not win this battle, but remained at his side regardless. A fear gripped her, one so powerful she could not think to run, nor utter a single word of hope. All she could see was Yugi, vanishing before her eyes. She tried to look for Joey and Tristian, but they too were gone.

'Why was she the only one left?'

She could vaguely make out the horrid images of Marik and Bakura as the victor basked in his black glory. The joy in Marik's face was evident due to his wicked grin and laugh, but Bakura did not seem quite as excited.

He was angry he had not been the one to defeat little Yugi, nor did he like the terms of the outcome of this battle. Now, he would be forced to be Marik's partner and help him do all of his bidding. Might as well be his slave. This wasn't what he had wanted. His mind raced.

'What could he do?'

While dark shadows crept towards her, Tea cringed and imagined herself far away, safe from harm. She tried to block out the evil and return home, her dance studio, Domino High…anywhere but here.

'Is this the end?'

Tea braced herself, preparing to join her friends with honor and pride. She would not beg for mercy…not that she'd been offered the chance. She closed her eyes even tighter and winced.

Then, as she reluctantly expected to feel her soul being torn apart, she felt an odd warmth. She was afraid to open her eyes, thinking maybe the sudden rush of heat was part of the process. Still, no pain or suffering came. She could still feel the whirling shadows and the unmistakable pressure of the realm. The chaos created a sound all its own, a roaring of silence and distortion.

'What was going on?'

She opened her eyes slowly to see a golden light in front of her, masking a figure facing the shadow which had attempted to capture her and take her as their own. The person's outline was jagged and unfamiliar. The light seemed to protrude from something on it's chest.

'Who could this be? Who was left to save her?'

The darkness suddenly got closer to her and she feared it had been only a momentary pause of the inevitable. Maybe she had dreamed of Yami saving her with the Millennium Puzzle…

Then, she felt a pair of strong arms lift her dead weight off of the cold, hard ground. The mysterious figure sprinted off, attempting to outrun the shadows. Her eyes remained tightly shut as she clung to him, her fingers gripping his shirt.

'Foolish hero…whoever this is…why is he running? The shadow will consume us eventually," she thought.

Again came the warmth, stronger and much more intense this time. The heat radiated over her and her rescuer as they were painstakingly removed from the Shadow Realm together. The echoes from the foreign dimension came to a halt. She felt lightheaded and dizzy as she attempted to open her eyes and discover where she was.

Her vision was cloudy and her balance was unstable. Just as she was about to collapse, the arms wrapped around her yet again, lowering her down slowly to lie on her back. Her eyes fluttered open just before she dipped out of consciousness. All she could see was a flash of blue and white material and a shining, golden ring on the chest of her hero.

'…Ba..Bakura?' she thought, just before her eyes rolled back and her head tilted to the side as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

--

**gasp why did he save her? what is his evil plan?**


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like years, Tea finally awoke from her semi-comatose state. She had been out for days, not accustomed to the conditions of the Shadow Realm. Slowly, Tea's eyes began to open as the morning light basked upon her face.

'Where am I?' she thought, afraid to move. Her eyes darted as her senses cautiously returned to her. She realized she was lying in an enormous bed with her head effortlessly placed on a down pillow. Silk sheets covered her, as did a thin white gown. She was in a room fit for a queen. Paintings and fine ornaments lined the walls and decorated the numerous furnishings. Seeing no sign of danger, she decided to investigate her surroundings and find her rescuer.

'Had it really been Bakura…evil Bakura who saved her?'

Carefully, she pulled the covers away from her body and lifted herself up onto her elbows, then proceeding to swing her legs off of the bed. She saw a blue robe hanging near the bed. She reached out for it and put it on, also slipping on a pair of ballet type slippers just her size.

She peeped her head out into the nearby hallway, searching for a sign of life. Deciding not to venture out beyond the safety of her room, she retreated back and closed the door quietly, sighing. As she turned around to return to her bed, she saw someone was sitting on it.

"AHH! Bakura?! Where did you _come _from?" she screamed, clutching her robes, ensuring she was fully covered. He lowered his eyes as he laughed softly.

"I've been here this whole time," he said coyly.

"You were watching me sleep? What happened? Oh..my friends! Are they really..gone? Where are we?" she placed a hand to her aching head.

"I'm not a friend? Wow, I'm considerably hurt," Bakura joked, crossing his arms. She scowled and suppressed her desire to smack him. This was not Ryou and was certainly not time to be messing with his alter ego, she knew that much. She said nothing, hoping the expression on her face showed her anxiety.

"And I think I'll answer your questions in reverse order." He stood to face her more abruptly. The idea of her looking down at him any longer was unsettling. "We are safe, at my earthly estate, hidden from the rest of the world. We are saved from the Shadow Realm. I used my Millennium Ring to ward off the shadows." Bakura began walking towards her.

"But why did you save me? They weren't after you!" she asked, confused as she backed up. Bakura gritted his teeth. He wasn't ready to answer this question yet.

"No new questions until I finish your firsts!" he said angrily as he grabbed her wrist and whirled her around to sit on the bed where he had been. Her gaze remained strong, determined to figure everything out. She braced herself for the truth. He began to walk idly around the room.

"I am sorry, but they are gone."

A tear fell down her cheek silently. He watched her cry softly, feeling almost sorry for her. He had saved her, but now for what? The entire life she knew was over. It would be difficult for her to go on without them. She had recovered physically from the pressure of the Shadow Realm and now he knew she would need time to recover mentally after hearing the awful assurance of her worst fears. He made his way to the door, her hardly even noticing as she stared on at the floor. She couldn't bare to let Bakura see her break down, so she attempted to hold it in until he left. Hearing no more and assuming his exit, she flung herself back on to the bed, crying into the soft pillow.

'It can't be…it just can't be!'

She continued to sob, not violently but passionately. When she had nearly worn herself out from her sorrow, she sighed again and decided to return to sleep. Maybe then she would wake up from this awful nightmare.

Suddenly, she felt a gentle touch on her hand. Through matted bangs and misty eyes, Tea glanced up only to see Bakura's hand on hers. She never thought a thing so delicate was possible for this evil side of him. Had his weaker self broken through? His squinted eyes and wild hair killed her hope, although a softer expression undoubtedly covered his face. She continued to stare at him, confused.

"And yes," he smirked and tilted his head, " I was watching you sleep." Knowing she didn't have the strength to protest or argue with him now, he leapt up and truly left not just the room but the entire premises. He would return to her in a few weeks time, after she was able to clear her thoughts. She would be calmed then. Hell, she might even miss him. He would insure that she had entertainment, books and high quality foods available to her in the meantime.

After a month, Tea was convinced she was in fact in a Shadow Realm of her own. Her prison was an island mansion. She was trapped here with no where to run.

Day after day she settled into a routine: wake, dress, eat breakfast, walk in the lush gardens, read under the willow tree by the fountain, dance half heartedly, rest, eat again, then wander the island in search of a sign. The entire day consisted of wondering when she would, if ever, see a familiar face. She never even saw a boat passing by from the shores of the beach nor the highest rooftop of the mansion. She was so lonely with only the absent and simple minded hired help to talk with. They seemed to avoid her, coming and going only as they must. It killed her to think that her only hope had once been her enemy…Yugi's enemy…

Finally, one night, she slipped out of her room on to the balcony, wishing to see the stars. Her solitude was testing her sanity. She knew her friends were gone, but was Bakura gone forever too?

"Oh Bakura…" she said aloud as she sank to her knees, then shifted to sit side ways, her legs stretched out beside her. "Please come back…" She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping by some chance he heard her and would return.

"I thought you would never ask," a husked sly voice said suddenly. Tea gasped and jumped, remaining seated but leant back and put her weight on her hands behind her. Bakura slowly emerged from the outer doorway curtains whipping in the breeze. He knelt beside her and offered her his hand as she eyed him cautiously.

"Where have you--" he silenced her soft voice with a finger upon her lips. He was amazed how much her hair grew in a month, yet her aptness for asking questions remained. But could he blame her?

"It doesn't matter. What does is that I am here now," he stated bluntly as he picker her up, one arm under her knees and the other around her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help support herself with his grasp. He carried her back to her bed and laid her down gently, his care again shocking her. A strap of her silken nightdress slipped off of her shoulder slightly, leaving the soft creamy skin exposed. She made no attempt to adjust it. She was tired…weak. Part of her wanted to argue with him, part of her wanted to sleep. Had she allowed his torture of solitude to break her fiery spirit?

"But--" she softly protested.

"But nothing!" he hissed as he straightened back up, his eyebrows raising. "Sleep now, Tea." He slowly drug his hands away from her body, ever so softly brushing the curves of her figure as he withdrew them. It took all he could muster to avert his gaze and walk away. Why did she look so beautiful in the moonlight laying there like that? He hadn't saved her so he could ravish her, especially not in her current state of mind. She was damaged. It would be all too easy and far too unsatisfying. A thief though he was, a rapist he was not.

With that final thought, Bakura backed away from her bed and turned to leave, pausing at the doorway feeling accomplished and proud of himself. His mind was in the right place for once. He was evil, but intelligently so. He knew he couldn't simply do as he pleased with her at this point. She was vital to his plan and her cooperation was absolutely necessary. Without her friends and any other options or directions, she was bound to agree to his terms, as long as he played his cards right.

Laughing at the pun he'd thought up, he reassured himself that leaving was the right thing to do. He had just placed his hand on the doorknob when Tea muttered delicately,

"Bakura please don't go…"

--

**o0o0o0o0o0o0 what does Tea want? (answer might surprise you!) what will he do? he knows he wants her... hee hee**

**next chapter up soon, promise! **


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura froze, his eyes widening because of how she had said his name…He tried to leave, imagining she had never said a word. But he couldn't. He turned and walked back to her bed side, standing over her with fists clinced.

"I've been so alone for this past month…" she stared right into his dark eyes.

"The servants were here with you." He realized she just wanted company, not what he was hoping.

"Yes, but that's not the same…A friendly face…" she started to get up, raising herself by propping on her elbow's, but Bakura sat on the edge, gently pressing her down.

"This face isn't who you think it is, Tea. I can block out Ryou's whining almost entirely now," he muttered. "His defiance is rather amusing." She didn't say a word as she continued to gaze innocently at him. Suddenly, he realized her hand was loosely holding his. He snapped out of his momentary state of unawareness, standing up and preparing to leave again.

"Don't go, please!" she pleaded, sitting up now that he wasn't restraining her, even though he had used minimal force to do so.

"You need to rest, woman. I'm sure you want answers about everything. I'll answer all of your questions tomorrow," he barked.

"All of them?" she asked, now standing by the mirror, looking at her reflection.

"Yes. I don't see why you need me to repeat myself."

"I'm sorry Ry…I mean, Bakura…" she stuttered as she turned to face him. Had she seriously just mistaken him for that weakling? What was he allowing himself to become? This angered him, more than it probably should have.

"What did you start to call me?" he growled, approaching her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…you look identical, after all…" she winced as he came closer and grabbed her chin and upper neck firmly but not enough to hurt her.

"Perhaps I've been too soft with you in my attempts to treat you like a lady. You have apparently forgotten just exactly who this is behind the familiar façade, " he said, tightening his grip. "I suppose you need a little reminder." She let out a weak moan of protest and fear, hoping him seeing her so vulnerable would suffice his raging appetite. Deep down, he hated hurting her. She hadn't done anything wrong. After all, it was his fault he had allowed this to happen. She was right. Now that he was almost always in control, his host's qualities and feelings were more difficult to mask. It was almost like they had merged: One no longer so evil, one no longer so weak.

Feeling one tear drop on his clenched fingers was all it took for him to release her. She stepped back, not sobbing but crying inside. What would it take to control this monster?

"Don't make me have to do that again, my dear. Now go to sleep."

"Why do you care if I sleep or not?" she asked, jerking her head up, somewhere finding the courage to speak to him so.

"I don't. I just don't really feel like talking anymore tonight, seeing as it's about 3 am. I need my beauty sleep," he snickered. She lowered her head in defeat and said nothing at this, so he assumed she was giving up.

"….Couldn't you sleep in here?" she asked, lifting her gaze off the floor, slowly this time. He was astounded. After he had just grabbed her like that, she still wanted him near her?

"Hmph. Why would I stay here? You'd want me to sleep on the floor. That's no fun, now is it?"

"I just feel…safe with you around," she said.

He laughed. Safe? Well, that was partially true. He wasn't about to let any harm come to her. He crept closer as she remained there, awkwardly. Suddenly, his Ring began to glow, illuminating his face. She gasped as she collapsed, falling instantly to sleep. He caught her and sighed, their faces only centimeters apart. He smiled. She had a habit of winding up in his arms. With that, he placed her on her bed and admired her for a moment before he caught himself. What was he doing? Since when did he let a little mortal girl adorn his thoughts so much? He made his way to the door to leave. This time, he wouldn't be distracted by her pretty voice, beckoning him to return to her beside. He knew the time would come for those sort of things.

When Tea awoke the next day, she noticed a maid scurrying about, trying to get her up faster.

"Miss Tea! It's nearly dusk! The Master wishes you to be ready to see him in 20 minutes, love. I suggest you get up!"  
Dusk? As in sundown? Man what was it with her sleeping patterns?

"Oh…right," she said, getting up and heading to the closet to find something suitable for his liking. Wait, why was she thinking that way? What did it matter what he thought of her clothes? Well, seeing as how he was her captor, she might as well make life easier for herself and make sure he was happy…

With that thought, she slipped on a light purple dress of flowy, loose material. It came down low in front but moderately so with a easing scoop neck. She combed her hair and parted it, then put on perfume and shoes. She headed down the corridor to the sunroom, as she called it to herself. That name sounded too "happy" for Bakura's liking. As she got nearer and nearer, she slowed her pace, noticing her heartbeat was getting faster.

'This isn't Ryou….get those feelings out of your head!' she tried to tell herself as she walked through the doorway.

"What took you so long?" asked the standing spirit, looking out the window into the gardens. She was confused as to how he knew she had entered, but ignored it.

"I was getting my beauty sleep," she smirked. He turned around, grinning also at her witty remark. 'Like she needs it..BAH! There I go again!'

"Something wrong, Bakura?" she asked, noticing the sudden appearance of strain on his face due to his mental argument.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Sit." He regained his composure and gestured for her to sit on the couch as he stood still by the window. She complied, looking at him for initiation of the dreaded conversation. Her obedience was amusing, but her need to know his plans was maddening. She wasn't a mindless twit, he'd give her that, but she might be too damn smart for her own good.

"Bakura, why did you save me?" she suddenly spat, breaking the awkward silence. He hesitated and avoided looking her directly in the eye.

"Because you needed saving," he muttered. She laughed slightly.

"Well, obviously. But my soul was a part of the deal of that game. Yugi lost…didn't you break some sort of mystical rule when you rescued me and brought me here?"

"Yes," he stated bluntly. "I decided to shake things up a bit." A surprised look washed over Tea's face. "Marik had insisted that Yugi would lose and I was foolishly unaware that his Yami had left him to fight this battle alone. Had I known that before the match began, I would never have agreed to become Marik's comrade should he win. Call me a sore loser if you like, but I certainly think I got the better end of the deal," Bakura said smugly.

"Better end of the deal?"

"He got a bunch of souls and a victory, a paved road to death and destruction, and a likely shot at taking over the world…unless someone stops him. And that is why I have you, Tea."

"He…needs me?"

"Yes. Without your soul to complete the ones agreed upon by the Shadow Duel, he cannot poses enough power to close the Millenium passages and concor all. Closing them would prevent the Pharaoh from returning to challenge him."

"That would also…"

"Render me stranded here in Ryou's body forever, seeing as how I don't plan on leaving any time soon, unlike little Yugi's spirit,"

"So would you team up with Atem in order to defeat Marik?"

"As much as I would hate it, yes. If it would stop him. But there is no assurance that I can successfully summon him back, especially without Yugi,"

"But his body is still here…"

"As is yours."

"Huh?"

"Don't forget, Marik needs you, no matter what the outcome of any duel he and I have."

"Then what is your brilliant plan? Keep me safe and protect me from him?"

"Well, that's part of it. I'll tell you the rest…when you're older." He smirked at her, crossing his arms.

"What? But I'm older than….never mind." she bowed her head in embarrassment, remembering she was older than Ryou, not this ancient spirit. He laughed and knelt down, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She shivered at his light touch and closed her eyes, afraid he might grab her again. Her apprehension angered him, but he knew he could only be mad at himself.

"Something wrong, my dear?" he asked, as his fingers traced down her cheek.

"I just…never thought something so important could come down to me…"

"Well, this is just your lucky day isn't it?" his fingers again touched her cheek, only gentle this time. He tucked them under it, lifting her head to look him in the eyes. He could bring himself to go no further yet, so he quickly rose, leaving her looking up at him in confusion. He was surprised when she did not call out to him. She wondered what that had been about. Was he attracted to her?

Later that night, Bakura was laying on his bed, arms folded behind his head. He sighed as he tried to get that silly girl out of his thoughts. 'She wouldn't understand if I tried to tell her…' Just then, a shadow appeared out of the corner of his eye. It was her, wearing a sheer robe and not much underneath. Was he dreaming?

"Bakura…you didn't answer all of my questions…" she said slyly as she made her way towards him. He stared, eyes wide and trying to make sense of what was happening.

Then, lightening snapped outside and he was jerked back to reality. He scowled at the lack of her there, willingly, ready to be his. He got up and headed for her room. He was alone., but not for long.


	4. Chapter 4

The storm continued as Tea grew more and more afraid. She sat her her vanity, shaking slightly. She hated the flashing lights and the booming thunder. She hoped it would soon pass so she might settle down to sleep. As she fretted, she barely heard a knock on her door.

"Yes, come in," she said calmly, trying not to seem childish. It was her maid servant.

"Miss, I have orders from the Master that you are to retire in his private suite this evening. He insists that you come at once." She bowed and left. 'How did he know I'm terrified of storms? Or did he…' Tea thought as she collected a few things to take. Her heart raced again as she glided down the hallway, pausing in front of his room. She had never been in it before and was impressed at the valor when the door opened for her. She entered at looked around, finding herself in a maze. Finally, she stumbled into the master bedroom. There, she saw a large bed with a canopy and several couches. Bakura was reclining in one, drink in hand.

"Care to join me?"

"Erm, I don't have much of a choice do I?" she asked timidly, nearing him and sitting across from him in a chair.

He chucked. "I meant for a drink you silly girl. But yes, you're right. You have to stay here tonight."

"Did you know I hate storms?"

"I had a hunch. But that's not the only reason. Are you sure you don't want a drink, Tea?"

"I guess I'll have something. Wait, are you going to try and drug me?" He let out a roar of a sinister laugh.

"My dear you should know even I'm not that low. If I wanted you badly enough, I could have had you already." She knew he was right. It would be low, but he could easily overpower her. Clearly that wasn't the path he wanted to take. She reached out and took a swig of the drink he poured her, hoping it would help block out the weather. She needed something to make her forget all of this. She needed something to dull her feelings for this...creature...the sensations confused her and she hated that she was in this state, thinking about him, drinking, in his bedroom. But he was the one who controlled her essentially and she knew it was always best to go along with whatever he said or did.

A flash of lightening lit up in the window. Tea jumped and squealed, making Bakura chuckle. She glared at him, wanting to swat him with her fan, but she refrained. She folded her arms.

"Why so glum?" he asked. She bit her lip and looked away into the corner. She had never felt such conflicting emotions. Part of her wanted to run and hide so he couldn't see her acting like a 5 year old, but the other part wanted to run to him, hoping he could make everything alright.

"I'm just tired..."

"Go ahead and lie down then. I won't keep you up."

"Where will I be sleeping?"

"Here."

"In this room?"

"Yes."

"What about on the couch in there?"

"Unfortunately not. You'd be too far away for me to reach you if something happened," he said sarcastically. They were both standing at this point. She had begun backing away from him, nearer to the doorway and the wall by his bed. His sudden arousal frightened her, but she knew he wouldn't dare harm her. She simply had no where to go.

"Why me, Bakura?"

He did not answer, just continued to stare. The supressed wickedness in him was evident in his eyes.

She felt his gaze all over her as he crept closer and closer. Suddenly, they were touching. He leaned in and grabbed her wrists, flinging her arms on either side of her head against the wall behind her.

"Why fight it?" his grip on her lessened, allowing her to choose whether or not this would be a struggle or an easy job to get her in his bed. She was too tired, scared, and intimidated to put up a fight. Under his relaxed grasp, she eyed the nearby silk and down, inviting her to rest.

"Good decision." He picked her up around the waist and plopped her down, winding up with his hands still clasped around her wrists, only now he was pinning her to the bed rather than the wall. She closed her eyes and prepared for him to have his way with her…not that she would mind at this point. He stared at her ivory face. She looked so innocent with that sense of uncertainty adorning her. Her back was already arched, her knees raised up slightly. The slit in her dress was exposing just the right amount of leg. It would have been easily discarded. Something inside him knew he would be the first, the last, the only. Her innocence was screaming at him, begging to be taken. Yet he couldn't find it within himself to continue with her. She opened her eyes as he gently collapsed on to her, breathing into her neck.

"Bakura…what…happened?" He jerked up to look at her.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"You stopped…"

"What, do you…want me to do that?" She blushed.

"I…guess I just didn't expect you to stop. But it's ok. I'd rather just lay here with you. Maybe the storm is almost over," She twitched with slight discomfort, yet still smiled sweetly. Realizing all of his weight was on her, he rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. What was his problem? A beautiful woman was in his bed…clothed…hinting she wanted him. Shouldn't this be an issue?

It wasn't long before the candles died out and the room was dark, other than the lightning. Tea shifted and turned to rest her head and hand on his chest. He wasn't sure if she was asleep or awake, but every time the thunder roared, she jumped ever so slightly. He looked down at her. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer, hoping to steady her sense of security. She was warm and soft. Something about her embrace took his pain away. Here, he didn't have to live up to any pressures. He didn't have to be the duel monsters fiend. Tea didn't care about his ego or his need to be in control. She just needed someone who could keep her safe. She was scared of him but trusted him enough to let him hold her like this.

At some point during the night, she lifted her head to look at him. He stared right back at her. Her blue eyes seemed to have him vexed, mesmerized. After a moment, she broke their gaze and nuzzled his side again, returning to her dreams.

What kind of spell did she have him under? What were these feelings?

'No," he thought. 'I can't allow myself to care for her anymore than she already knows. It would be my weakness."

But soon, he would take her for his own. He would put his plan in motion. He just simply had to make the voice of Ryou shut up.

'You know you want her!'

'Yes, I can't deny I would enjoy that but she is our friend! I love her! You can't use her this way!'

'It's the only way, Ryou.'

He had to make him see that this was necessary for everyone. It was essential that she surrender to him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks passed by slowly. Tea couldn't figure out what was going on between her and Bakura. They hadn't spent much time together since the night of the storm. He requested her presence now and then for dinner or a short walk in the garden, but he spent most of his time with his duel deck and his books, if he wasn't eating or sleeping. Tea didn't bother him unless he asked to see her; it seemed to unsettle him.

She knew he was the only strand of her past, her loved ones that she had, but she wasn't sure what her future held for her, especially one with him in it. But she had no other options, besides running away. Or swimming away, rather. She had no real reason to flee him; he had never really hurt her. Yet she felt her life was wasting away here, nothing to do, nothing to keep her entertained. She longed to see a play or go to a movie. Somewhere, life was continuing as normal.

She headed down the hall in her light pink dress and entered Bakura's study, sitting delicately on his desk. He lowered his deck of Duel Monsters cards and lifted his eyes sternly.

"What is so imperative that you bother me now, Tea?"

"Oh Bakura. I'm so…bored…"

"Bored?" he lowered his head in slight shock and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes…I just want to be able to do things again…I miss dancing, I miss singing…I miss life…" her voice trailed off, preparing for his wrath.

"You should be grateful you are alive!" he shouted rashly, standing up, closing the gap between their faces. She winced and closed her eyes, shuttering a bit. He cursed himself for being short with her and walked over to the other side of the room, facing bookshelf.

"Your life can't go back to normal right now, maybe not ever. I have to defeat Marik. Or convince him to call off his search for you. Or…"

"Or?"

"Nothing! I am all you have, without me, you are nothing!" he snapped and turned back to her sharply. Seeing her clinch up with slight fear yet again, he growled.

"Why would you say that?" she said, her eye welling up with tears. She couldn't raise her face to look at him. She knew he was right. Without him, she'd be dead.

"You know why," he said, softer than she expected. He was standing in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You obviously still haven't realized that I am the only one who can save you from the evil Marik possesses."

"No, I do… and I want your help, I really do. I just can't accept that this is going to be my life!"

"What do you mean, Tea? _This_?"

"Living here with you in whatever awkward state you call this…"

"I find it entertaining," Bakura smiled as she rolled her eyes.

He turned toward the window. What he saw terrified him: a black, ominous cloud was approaching the island. His eyes grew wide and Tea suddenly joined him.

"Bakura…what.." he turned to her and grabbed her hands, pressing his lips to hers.

"You have to trust me," he said, staring deep in her eyes. She was trembling, confused and unsure of what was going on. "Don't do or say anything!" She nodded and he stepped back, hands still in hers. His Millennium ring began to glow and she felt its pull drawing her entire body in. A huge rush of wind and power blew over her and she landed harshly on hard ground. 'Where am I?' she wondered, getting up and walking around slowly. Dark corners surrounded her, making her afraid to move further or call out. Was this the inside of the Ring? 'It must be!' she thought. Creeping a bit further, she saw a familiar figure with his back turned. The white mane was unmistakable.

"Bakura?" she asked softly. He turned, revealing the sweet face she so dearly missed.

"Ryou?"

--

Meanwhile, Bakura awaited Marik on the beach front, arms crossed, grim look and all.

"Well Bakura, you've done a fine job avoiding me for quite some time now," he smirked, Millennium Rod in hand as he placed foot on the shore.

"What do you mean? I've simply been vacationing here on my island," Bakura shrugged and acted as coy as he knew how. He was good at this.

"Sure. Like I believe that. I'm no fool, I saw you save the girl! Where is she?"

"I took her, ravished her, and disposed of her. I have no idea where she is now."

"You're lying!"

"Why would I do that? We were in that battle together."

"You did this to restrain me! You wanted the upper hand! Until she is taken captive by the shadows, I cannot posses the fullest extent of my power! Her soul is vital to the Shadow Duel seal which YOU broke! I should make you suffer as well!" Marik tightened his fists and his face grew hot with anger.

"Yes, perhaps I did want to make things more interesting. Life would have been too predictable if I had let her be devoured as well. You know I like to spice things up," he smirked.

"I can't believe you! I thought we were partners!"

"When did we make that arrangement?"

"You had better find her and bring her to me so you don't become my enemy!" Marik was growing more and more angry by the second.

"So I'll keep an eye out for her floating corpse. I haven't seen her. I forced her out of my home. I'm assuming she tried to swim back to the life she thought might still be there for her," Bakura said, remaining calm.

Marik stared fiercely. "Very well. If I find out you are hiding something, you will share the same fate!" he said grimly as he disappeared with his cloud and smoke.

Back inside the Ring, Ryou's eyes lit up with joy.

"Tea! It's so good to see you…to really see you for myself rather than through Bakura that is…" he trailed off, saddening.

"Oh Ryou," she flung himself into his arms. He was quite taken aback, not knowing what to do. Her hair smelled so nice…

"Come now, we can't both be like this," he said, lifting her face, which was already covered with tears.

"Can't you come back?"

"But I am here?"

"No, I mean, like make Bakura go away…"

"He is much to powerful. And he has joined our souls almost entirely now. He and I really are like one. He keeps me here as a memory, a keepsake. But soon even I will be completely morphed. It is only a matter of time. Plus, without his spirit, we would be doomed. You know I can't protect you like he can…"

"You're much too hard on yourself, Ryou!"

"But I'm no match for Marik. You know its true!"

Tea sighed, relaxing in his arms again. He began to stroke her hair. Neither of them spoke for a while. The only thing either of them could ponder was how they were the only thing left of the lives they had lived and the world they knew.

"I can't believe you're going to become like him…"

"Don't worry Tea. I'm not going to let him hurt you. Once the union is finalized, he will gain many of my more compassionate qualities, as he already has. I'm not going to turn into a monster."

Suddenly, her body began to feel strange. She felt as though a current of air was pulling her backwards, away from Ryou.

"Ryou, what's happeneing?" Tea panicked.

"He is summoning you back out of the ring! You have to go, don't fight it!" he released her hands from his grasp.

"But I don't want to leave you!"

"You don't have to. Remember what I said!" he yelled as all became a blur yet again.

After another headache and blast of wind, she found herself on the grass in the gardens. Bakura was there with his arms folded, but extended a hand to her. She took it and stood up too quickly, leaning into him to keep from falling. She breathed heavily into his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.

"What…happened?"

"Marik. He is looking for you. And he found me here. We have to leave." He gently pushed her away and took her hand, almost dragging her behind him as they made their way inside. She pushed her ruffled hair behind her ear and followed him, as she had no other choice.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! MILD LEMON TOWARDS THE END! IT IS VERY MILD, BUT STILL!!**

thanks for all the story adds, reviews, etc!

Within hours, Bakura had the two and his servants moved to a new remote location inland. Tea could only see trees spread out across the land surrounding this new home she found herself in. How Bakura gained access to these homes, she did not know and was sure she better not ask. She collapsed on her new bed to retire; she was alone and tired after the day's adventure and packing her things.

Later that night, Tea awoke suddenly. She felt something pulling her, something drawing her to the darkness outside her window. Something somewhere was calling her name…it was a deep yet smooth, calming voice. She could hear it ever so faintly.

'_Tea….hope is here….your friends are alive…..you can dance again…"_

She pushed her way through the doors which had been left ajar. What was going on? A tingly feeling began to spread through her body as she felt herself giving in to some unknown force that sought her. The sensation she felt drew her closer and closer towards the edge of her balcony.

"_You must take a leap….have faith!"_

She placed her hands on the edge and lifted herself up, hypnotized by the voice and its promise of hope. Her eyes were glazed over and void of emotion or presence. She lingered for a moment, waiting further instruction.

"_Jump!"_

Tea nodded in understanding and prepared to soar, blindly diving into a dream she had held on to, a false sense of reality she longed to relive.

Just before she leapt, a strong grasp clutched her right hand, causing her to fall downward. Bakura had saved her, just in time. She now dangled over the edge, still transfixed by the voice.

"Woman, what on Earth are you doing?" Bakura asked, astounded by her behavior and his decision to come check on her when he did.

She did not respond. She only dangled lifelessly, her eyes wide with attention.

"_Let go! Fall into your destiny!"_

Bakura realized she was being possessed by Marik and his Millennium Rod. He growled and gripped her tighter, summoning his Ring's power to break the spell. Then, he stopped for fear that Marik might sense his intervention.

He would have to do this on his own…some how. He grabbed her hand with both of his and began to pull. He was not a muscular man, but she was fortunately light and easy to lift though her little cooperation did not help his quest. She stared behind him blankly, confused and distraught. Once he had her lifted enough, he wrapped an arm around her waist and heaved her over the ledge. She landed on the balcony on all fours, panting. He knelt beside her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her towards him.

"Tea, you must snap out of this! Marik is controlling you!" She only continued to stare absentmindedly and tried to turn back to the ledge. Seeing this, he drug her inside and slammed the doors, pulling the curtains shut and sat her on her bed. He held her firmly in place and she began to writhe.

"Fight it off, Tea!" Her strength remained no match for Bakura as he held her down and she screamed, then lowered her head. She looked up at him with the pain in her eyes still evident, so he did the only thing he could think of: he kissed her, softly, then passionately. He ran his fingers through her already wild hair. He only pulled back when he felt a warm tear on his own cheek. She seemed back to herself, but confused even more now.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered. It had worked.

"I thought it might cheer you up," he said coyly. She averted his harsh gaze and places her face in her hands.

"That voice…he said my friends were…."

"What do I have to do to convince you they are gone? Would it help if I showed you their graves, hmm?" This remark only made her more sad and he realized it was probably a bad thing to say, but he would never apologize.

"What do I have to do to ever get a straight answer from you? For you to treat me like…a person, a friend…a…a…"

"Like a what? An equal? You're mortal. And a woman. That won't happen." He said smugly, crossing his arms.

"No, that's not what I meant…"

"Well then what did you mean?"

"I don't know. I don't know what you'd call our relationship…captive and captor? "

"That's not what I'd call it. More like potential concubine and future master," he said with a smirk, grabbing her face as she scowled.

"You obviously care for me somewhat..or else you wouldn't have saved me…you wouldn't look at me the way you do… you wouldn't kiss me…. "

"Enough," he said firmly but not too harshly as he placed a finger to her mouth. " I keep you here because I need you for my plan. I look at you that way because you are…beautiful. And I kiss you because it shuts you up," he said with a smile.

"Is that the only reason?" her eyes shown in the dim light, hoping he had an ounce of romance in him. He hated to let her down, but it wasn't like him to be too prince charming-like.

"Like I said, you'll make a fine concubine," he said, inching towards her on hands and knees on her plush king size bed.

"And why would I ever agree to that?" she cautiously moved back on her elbows further on her bed, a little scared.

"What other choice to you have?" he asked as he placed a hand on her lower back. He sensed her tensing up and swore he could hear her heart beating rapidly.

"You won't hurt me, I'm vital to this plan of yours. You said so yourself," she said confidently as she tried to resist him laying her down by holding a hand to his chest as he neared her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, burying his face in her neck and wrapping his hands around her tiny waist. She didn't want to admit it, but his kisses felt good. It had been a long time since this type of kissing had happened. And she had never experienced the levels of pleasure she knew Bakura was capable of making her feel. She argued with herself for a moment, wondering if this was right. Was he the one she wanted to have her virginity?

But it felt so right. It was certainly the most exciting thing that had happened in months. She knew it would be useless to fight Bakura in his determined state and frankly, she didn't want to. She wanted this too. Had he gotten to her? Was she becoming evil? Clearly he wasn't entirely evil. Ryou negated some of his sinister traits, but not all.

Although he had restrained himself before, Bakura was incapable of stopping now. He was craving her innocence. Unexpectedly, she let out a moan. Bakura's eyes grew wide, hearing the evidence of her satisfaction. He raised his head to look at her slightly with his cunning eyes.

"I can't believe you," Tea said softly as he narrowed the gap between their faces.

"You don't have to," he said as he succeeded in coaxing her down, feeling for the hem of her dress. Her back arched as his fingers grazed the skin of her legs and worked their way up. For a man of such brutality and harsh words, he had rather soft hands, which surprised her. His other hand gently held her neck and stroked a thumb over her chin and cheek. She batted her lashes as she looked at him sweetly. He kissed her again, deeper this time. Unsure of what to do with her hands, she softly placed them on his shoulders. The gentle touch of woman was almost foreign to him. He adjusted to the unfamiliar feeling of being so close with another person and tried to hide his slight discomfort. Fearing she had made a mistake, her uncertainty was clear in her face. She searched his for a hint of what to do next. He smiled and laughed slightly.

In what seemed like no time, their garments had been discarded on the floor. Bakura had to do this right. He had to pleasure her, leave her wanting more, leave her craving him, needing him. Tea braced herself for what she feared would hurt tremendously. He slowly entered her, making sure to do so with ease. He watched her eyes pop as he did so, getting a rush out of the way he was affecting her. She got used to the feeling after a moment and looked up at him warmly, ensuring him she was comfortable. The two soon fell into a strong rhythm and Tea continued to moan in pleasure. Bakura remained quiet as he proceeded, the sweat beading on both of them as they continued. He tried to keep his composure as the sensation built, but Tea had yet again vexed him and left him in a foreign state. No woman had ever made him feel this way.

She sensed him getting nearer to reaching his peak as well and placed her hands gently on his face, a gesture which normally would have been a major no-no. He could do nothing but stare back into her blue eyes as he thrust for the last times, her breath becoming more rapid as the waves hit her, his eyes rolling back as he finished inside her warmth. He collapsed on top of her and sighed. She breathed heavily and held him in a sweaty embrace, resting her head on top of his. After several minutes he lifted it and looked at her. She seemed very peaceful, as she had already started to drifting off to sleep. He stroked her face gently and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She moaned ever so slightly and he nearly melted. What had she done to turn him in to such a softy? Usually he would have been dressed and out of sight by now, leaving her to herself. He was typically much more demanding in bed, much more forceful with a woman. Tea made him feel different. For once, it wasn't all about him.

Disgusted with his thoughts, he gave her one last look and rolled over facing away from her. He pulled the covers over him and sighed. The plan had been put into motion, but it had only begun. This would not be the only time. He was sure she would want him again and he already was thinking of her again…

'If only she hadn't fallen asleep…well, there is always the morning…'

He shuddered as he tried to think of how, if possible, he was going to set aside these feelings for her in order to carry out the mission. Could he still do it? Would he cave and tell her everything? Would he change his plans to make it work? No, he told himself. It has to be this way. There is no guarantee I'll come out of a duel with Marik alive. There has to be this exception to Tea's soul being necessary. Marik will never know the source of his downfall. Unfortunately, Tea would be part of the source and would never be able to know either.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: If Bakura seems OOC, it is likely whatever he is saying, he is saying sarcastically/witty/ with normal Bakura coyness. I am trying to keep him in character as much as possible! And remember, he does have some elements of Ryou now! And thanks for the reviews!!**

In the morning, Tea awoke to the sunlight spreading over her bed. She stretched and yawned, turning to see if Bakura was still there. He wasn't.

'Was that all a dream?' she wondered. Looking down, she saw something dangling around her neck. It looked like feather around a gold chain… a part of his Millennium Ring! She touched it delicately, remembering last night's events.

'Oh Bakura," she whispered, laying back on the bed, her head sinking into the pillow.

"Yes, my dear?"

Tea's eyes flew open as she jumped at the sight of him, wearing only a towel around his waist.

"God, you scared me!" she exclaimed, pulling the sheet closer around her chest.

"I seem to do that a lot," he sat down on the bed side ways next to her. "There isn't much of a point in covering up now. It's not like I haven't seen it all already," he muttered, tossing his head up and smoothing his damp hair.

Tea blushed and wasn't sure what to say in response to that. She looked down again, and remembered the necklace.

"Bakura, what is this for?"

"Don't you like it?" he looked at her straight on now.

"Yes, of course, it's very nice, but what exactly is it for?"

"Well, I'm amazed how you assume I can't give you anything just because I feel like spoiling you…but you're right. It does have a purpose. It's a part of my ring, so this way I can protect you better should any danger come your way," he said.

For some reason, she could not find many words to say to him today. She simply leaned on his shoulder, placing one hand over his. She remained there since he didn't push her away as he once might have. He was taken aback by her forwardness and how comfortable with him she had become. But he was not complaining. He closed his eyes and sighed, turning his head towards hers. He wanted to kiss her forehead, but something held him back.

"Thank you," she said suddenly. It startled Bakura in his moment of contemplation.

"For what?"

"Everything…saving me, giving me a place to stay, keeping me safe, saving my life last night…"

"I thought it was good but I didn't know you were on the verge of dying if you didn't lose your virginity…."

"I was talking about when you saved me from jumping off the balcony!" She smacked him playfully. Luckily he chuckled and caught her hand to keep her from doing it a second time. The look in his eyes was strangely compassionate, undoubtedly coming from Ryou. Tea wondered if the union had been cemented with last night's events.

Bakura shuddered a bit and released his grasp from her hand.

"Are you alright Bakura?" she reached out for him but he backed up off of her bed.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be back tonight," he said as he turned and left. She stared after him, dumbfounded. She tried to fall back onto the bed, clutching her pillow, but the maids had entered to change the sheets and clean the room. She sighed as she wrapped the sheet around her, getting up to get dressed.

From then on, the rest of the day was like being in a haze. Everything rushed by as it drug on. All she could think about was sundown. She seldom saw Bakura any more, unless it was at night. She would try to find him and ask him for company during the day, but usually he was too busy and he never knew what to say around her, that is until the moment was right. Most of the time, they would say very little to each other until the were laying side by side, finished for the night. Tea tended to pour her soul while Bakura listened, never saying much more than his usual teasing remarks.

"Bakura, we really aught to be more careful when we do this…"

"Meaning?" he said wittily, facing her on his side, his head in his hand, propped on his elbow.

"Well, I mean, I'm not stupid, I know this is where babies come from," she jabbed. He felt uncomfortable when she spoke like that and was at another loss for words.

"Don't worry about that," he said, pulling her into his chest.

Night after night, Bakura never ceased to visit her bedroom. The nights were enjoyable and the days miserable. She asked him occasionally not to leave in the morning, but usually she was still sleeping when he returned to his part of the house.

'Is this what my life has been reduced to? What is the meaning of this affair we have between us? Is it…no, this isn't what love is. He doesn't know love," she thought, staring out into the wilderness and mountains outside her window. The sun was setting, so she quickly changed and ate her small supper, preparing for the evening as usual.

After an hour of waiting, she sent a maid for him, but he was nowhere to be found. After nearly an hour of confusion, a servant boy rushed to Tea's room with a platter. He opened it quickly and there she saw a rose, along with a note.

"Tea,

Meet me in the dining room tonight well dressed. We have a guest."

Confused, she lowered the note and went into her closet, wondering what on Earth this could mean.

Turning the corner in her nice royal blue and light pink kimono like dress, she froze in her tracks and nearly fainted. Atem stood before her, sending a rush of emotions over her. He looked so much like Yugi, whom she knew she could never again see. A steady hand on her shoulder, Bakura's, helped her stay strong as she walked towards him, speechless.

"Yami…" she breathed.

"Please, Tea, call me Atem. I know this has been difficult for you and I don't want to make it any worse. My real name has less association with your friends…"

She nodded as Bakura stayed at her side. "Please pardon Tea's lack of hospitality. We are so very glad you are here, Atem."

"Yes, well I'm sure the loss of Yugi in the Shadow Realm was much harder on her than you, Bakura."

"Oh come now. Seeing Tea upset makes me upset, doesn't it, dear?" Bakura eyed her intensely, as if to say she had better agree. She laughed nervously and blushed, nodding.

"Still the same as always, I see. Once a thief, always a thief," Atem muttered.

"What ever could you mean, Pharaoh?" Bakura said sarcastically as he placed a hand on Tea's, leading them to the table and chairs near by.

"You know what I mean! Tea, has he harmed you?"

"No, Atem, not at all! He saved me!" she responded quickly. Bakura was a bit shocked at how fast she replied and without any instruction.

"Hmph," Atem uttered.

"Come now, Your Highness," Bakura said sarcastically, offering him a seat. "We must discuss business matters." Tea stood, unsure whether she too was welcome to stay for these talks. Bakura nodded to her, as if to say sit.

"So what is your plan?" she asked nervously to Atem.

"Well, Bakura and I will attempt to defeat Marik in another duel. He must be stopped before he finds you and gains his maximum strength," Atem said.

"But who will he duel with? He won't agree to two against one, will he?"

"If he is as arrogant as I believe him to be, that shouldn't bother him," Bakura said with his arms crossed.

"When do we strike?" asked Atem.

"Not yet!" Bakura said forcefully, widening his eyes, glancing at Tea. She had her hands in her lap, fiddling with her hands. Her stomach hurt…

"Very well," Atem declared , "but we can't wait much longer Bakura. It won't be safe!"

Tea was growing more and more uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Tea?" Bakura asked.

"I'm not..sure. I guess I'll just go up to my room. I'm sorry Atem…"

"No, you should rest…go on. It's alright Tea," he said, assuring her with a nod.

She smiled and excused herself, bowing her head to them both in respect. As she was out of sight, she waited a moment to eavesdrop.

"What have you done to her Bakura? I'm no fool," Atem said harshly.

Bakura crossed his arms again. "I simply saved her. She needs me…in several ways…"

"You sick…"

"Ah, no so fast. I can assure you its nothing like that. She wanted it too," he smiled. Atem gritted his teeth.

"What is your plan for her, hmm? I know you wouldn't keep her around just for..that," Atem stuttered.

"All will reveal itself soon enough, Pharaoh,"

Tea clutched her stomach; she had to lie down. Slowly, she drug herself away from the dining room hallway and back towards her room.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that if my calculations are right, you should know in a few months," Bakura eyed Atem narrowly.

"We don't have that much time!"

"Leave Tea to me. She is mine, you deal with preparing for the duel," Bakura spat, turning his back.

"Do you care for her at all, Bakura?"

"Hmmm?" Bakura stopped in his tracks. He wasn't sure he heard him right.

"Do you care for her? Do you love her?"

"How much of a twit do you think I am, to fall for some silly mortal girl?"

"So you don't?"

"She has grown fond of me. And I suppose I enjoy her company. She has no need for you anymore, if that's what you're asking," Bakura said as he walked away.

"She cared for Yugi," Atem retorted.

"She cared for you, fool! You resemble each other and she confused you, just as she does my weakling and I!"

"Tea is beautiful and smart, but I never planned to involve myself with mortals while fighting evil here. It only ends badly."

"Well I guess the story changes when its evil fighting evil," Bakura remarked, smiling devilishly. "Goodbye Pharaoh."

Later that night, Bakura stopped outside Tea's door. He usually never hesitated in walking right in, but tonight he knew she wasn't feeling well. So he did something crazy for him: he knocked.

A maid came to the door. "I'm sorry sir, but she is not well. She is asleep."

Bakura sighed and nodded, heading back to his room, fairly sure he knew the source of her ailments.


	8. Chapter 8

Tea stared into the mirror in disbelief. Her powder white skin seemed paler than ever, her hair perfect, her eyes glazing over with tears from the emotion. She sat down at her vanity, her hands shaking, her body becoming numb.

'Can this really be? Something I always had wanted, something so wonderful yet…so unpredicted? How could I be so stupid?'

Thoughts rushed through her head as a subtle knock caught her attention.

"Miss Tea, the Master demands to see you," a maid said.

"I can't…" she said frailly, shaking her head. The maid reluctantly left to tell Bakura the same message Tea had passed on several times earlier and the day before. She buried her face in her hands, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, she heard commotion. A clamor of noise and footsteps emerged from the doorway. It was Bakura. He looked more handsome than ever, his hair perfectly in place. His face was blank, his eyes slightly squinted. She saw the relief in his expression when he saw she was sitting up, but he immeadietly grew concerned when he saw she had been crying. He made his way over to her and stood as she continued to look at him.

He knelt in front of her, retaining his usual firm stare. She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she thought of what to say. His hands held hers at first, then found their way to her face.

"Bakura…" she started, silenced by his lips on hers. She melted into the kiss as she debated whether or not to pull back and tell him.

"Is it what I think?" he said softly but sternly, his brown eyes searching her blue ones, searching for any clues.

She remained quiet as she glanced down, looking at the feather trinket in between her fingers. She struggled yet again with words. Finally, feeling his gaze piercing her, she mustered up all the courage she could to whisper,

"I'm pregnant…"

Bakura remained calm as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Never before in all of his years nor during any of his previous sexual encounters had he received the news that he would be a father. For so long, he had both feared and anticipated this moment. He opened his eyes to see her eyes tearing up again. Seeing her this way made him angry at himself, Marik, and the entire situation. His fists clenched as she sensed his apprehension. She leaned forward and fell onto her knees as she embraced him and buried her face in his chest, hoping for more comfort and more assurance that all would be ok. Her head rested on his shoulder as he kept his serious face composed and his arms around her tightly. He pulled away from her gently to look at her. Her face was full of questions.

"What will we do?" she asked innocently.

"Do you trust me?" he asked in response.

"What? Yes…I do…" her eyes fluttering.

"Then don't worry about anything, my dear," he said somewhat sinisterly as he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"But wha-"

"Ah ah ah, you said you trust me. And I assure you everything will be alright," he continued as she placed his hands near the Ring. It began to illuminate. Tea's eyes lit up and grew wide as the light dazzled her. She felt a sensation similar to the feeling when Bakura had summonded her into the Ring before.

"Bakura!" she cried, confused and afraid. What sudden danger was he protecting her from this time? Her eyes darted back and forth between the Ring and Bakura's face. He had a raw and almost carnal gaze about him as he performed this magic trick on her, making her wonder where his intentions really were. There was nothing she could do to fight the power of the Ring, and her feather part of the Item was drawn to it almost like a magnet, intensifying the effect.

Rather than being drawn into his Millennium Item, Tea felt herself falling asleep. She drifted off suddenly and gently collapsed on the floor in front of him. He picked her up and laid her in her bed, the place she would remain in a sort of comatose state for the duration of her pregnancy.

Bakura gazed upon her angelic appearance. She looked so peaceful resting there, which was how he wanted her, always. He hoped this would be simple and painless for her. After all, he was using her, or at least it had started that way; this was the least he could do.

Though he was reluctant to admit it, he did not want to be alone without her smile in the coming months, but hoped that this way, he could keep her safe. Her energy would be low, she would be untraceable, and she would be unlikely to suffer any complications. He only had one chance to get it right. This child was impecibly important to Marik's downfall.

Day after day, he visited her bedside and stroked her cheek, hair, or stomach, as it grew. The maids attended to her with the best medical care available. He anxiously awaited the day when the child would arrive, but he found he had little to help him pass the time now that she was in a deep sleep. There was no one to seduce, no one to annoy him, no one for him to tease.

He left the mansion entirely sometimes , often finding himself in less than humble situations where even large quantities of alcohol and half a dozen beautiful dancers could not distract his admiration for the girl. He had nearly every wish and desire of his male nature satisfied yet he always felt unsatisfied, as though the acts never happened at all. He often felt disguisted with himself afterward. Seeing women grovel over him once made him feel like a king, now it made him feel like a fool.

She truly had him hooked and he could not understand why. She had done little more than submit to him and simply stayed in his care. She had trusted him, partly because she had no other choice, but he could sense it was not the only reason. He also knew that his host played a part, no doubt, but he was almost certain that if Ryou were to completely return, she would choose himself rather than the weakling. Who would pick a sorry, puny excuse for a being over the outstanding duelist, demon, caregiver and lover all-in-one that he had proven to her he could be?

Bakura wondered if this was the life he was destinied to live here in this time and this body. Could he and the Pharaoh defeat Marik? If he succeeded, he basically would be left a family, something he had never truly had. Would Tea even want that? He could bend her to do as he pleased, but he didn't want to be cruel to her unless he had to be. The thought scared him, especially the thought of a…wife…and possibly a daughter. A son he could raise easily, but a daughter? What could he do with it?

And what if he didn't win? Tea would be defensless, as would their child. He decided that until the battle was won, he would have to make sure Tea never knew of the child. He would wipe her memory clean and have the child adopted, out of Marik's reach. As for Tea, he was not sure how he could keep her safe. But what did it matter? She served her purpose in giving him an heir, an addition to keep Marik at bay. Tea was mortal; he knew she would die eventually, but for a blink of his eternity, he wished he could be in peace with her. He had seen too many spirits waste away, attempting to find elixirs and magic spells to make their mortal lovers have eternal life. But what if it were possible? He cared for Tea more than he would ever admit to anyone, but he was not sure how to tell her. Saying it directly was out of the question. His ways of expressing his affection were not usually romantic or, "fluffy", a word he had heard her use, but he hoped she could pick up on his feelings.

He pondered these various situations day in and day out, often sitting beside her, wondering if she was dreaming about him or at least something pleasant. He rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes, listening to her heartbeat. Then he had a thought: he slid his head down her body to her abdomen, placing a palm on it gently. The bump was rather large now, but he was unsure of how far along she was. Suddenly, he felt a light thump against his hand. He gasped, unsure of what was happening. He felt a second thump, then another, stronger this time. It was the child! It was kicking! He couldn't help but smirk and chuckle maliciously.

His pleasant moment was distracted by a figure standing in the doorway. Bakura glanced up to see Atem in shock, his mouth dropping at the scene he saw before him. He was speechless for a moment, then glared at his fellow immortal.

"Bakura, what have you done?"


	9. Chapter 9

Bakura stared back cunningly.

"What do you mean what have I done?" he said, crossing his arms.

"She is….with child!" Atem stuttered.

"Clearly…" Bakura said, standing to face him.

"How could you do this to her? How could you let this happen?" he had approached her body now, preparing to reach out to her. Bakura swatted his hands away harshly.

"Are you referring to the act which created the child or the fact that it exists?" he smirked.

"Both, Bakura!" Atem shoved off Bakura's grasp. " You know she is mortal! Therefore your offspring is-"

"Not likely to be immortal! I know! You're just jealous," he growled.

"I don't understand what this was meant to accomplish Bakura… How is this related to our plans to defeat Marik?" Atem said as he gazed upon Tea again.

"It's simple, really," he started, looking upon her as well. "Marik needs Tea to complete his power, since her soul was part of the deal in the Shadow Duel Yugi lost."

"I never should have let him do that on his own…" Atem sighed.

"Since our child is a part of Tea, he must consequenty have its as well," Bakura continued.

"But-" Atem started again, only to be interrupted by a maid.

"Sir, we have reason to believe that Miss Tea will be ready to deliver soon. Would you like to remain here or wait until after the birth?"

Bakura looked at Atem, unsure of what to do. Part of him wanted to stay incase something happened, but the other could not even believe he was considering staying with her, acting almost entirely as a husband would. But then again, this was a new custom, one he was almost completely uncomfortable with.

"Perhaps you should stay with her Bakura," Atem said softly.

"Very well," he agreed, trying not to seem in any way pleased. Atem turned to leave and the nurses closed the doors behind him.

Hours later, the world had just about turned upside down for Bakura. He could not watch as the nurses removed the child from Tea. He also could not watch as she cried out in pain. He had lifted her state of unconsiousness so that she might deliver properly, but he was able to numb some of the pressure she was experiencing. As soon as she was finished he reinstated the coma. The fewer the memories she had of the child, the easier it would be to erase the events from her mind when he did awake her for good. He could here the screams of the infant and part of him did not want to look at this child. He needed her for this, yet he could not let her be aware. If she was, Marik might pry into her mind and discover their secret. A nurse gently tapped Bakura on the shoulder.

"Master, you have a son…" she said, bowing her head.

"A son?" his eyes grew wide.

"Yes, sir. Would you like to see him? We've quieted him down now," she continued.

Bakura made his way to the small bed where the child lay. His heart racing, he peered into the bassinett, amazed by the tiny creature he saw. The nurses had dressed him in a simple, blue outfit and had placed a blanket around him as well. Before he could get a good look, a nurse picked him up and offered him to Bakura. He was dumbfounded. Never before had he been so close to a child, let alone held one. She showed him where to put his hands as he continued to stare at his son.

He was so small. Bakura was astounded by how light he was and also surprised at himself; he was never usually so tender with anything, besides Tea. The boy began to make faces and open his eyes. They were a rich hazel, a nice mix of his mother's blue and his father's brown. He had no hair yet, but Bakura was curious to see if it would be white or brown or some odd mixture. He smiled and held him their for quite some time until a nurse returned at suggested he be fed, less he start to get upset and cry. Bakura nodded, thankful he had not made the child cry.

"Have him sent away as planned," he said firmly, almost choking on his words. He didn't want to let his son go. Gritting his teeth, he slammed his fists on the table in front of him. What a paradox he found himself in. He hated that because of Marik, he had to divide the family he found himself with, but had it not been for Marik's victory, he would never have rescued Tea and never would have needed to have a child, or at least not under these circumstances with a mortal.

Bakura fooled himself thinking letting him go would be easy to do. Though he would never cuddle with his son or tell him he cared for him, he wanted to protect him. The thought of a son made him feel proud,; he now had someone to admire him and look up to him. The same went for Tea: he could probably never bring himself to tell her he loved her, but he did. It would be too unlike him, too weak for him to say it. She would have to know through his actions. Splitting them up was the only way to keep them safe.

He returned to Tea's bedside. Her memory had been completely erased from the day she told him of her pregnancy to now. She would have no memory of ever being with child. Soon, after the nurses completed her post delivery care, he would wake her and she could finally be fully his once more. He was aching to feel her embrace, yearning to hear her gentle moan as he made love to her, dying to hear her say his name. The thought made him shiver with anticipation. He hoped that one day, all of this would be settled and he could tell her the truth. Maybe they could be a family…

All of a sudden, Tea began to stir. Her face grimaced slightly and she began to awaken. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

"Bakura…" she whispered, "what happened to me?"


End file.
